The Beauty and a Beast
by myworldwars
Summary: A certain beauty meets a certain beast, but is it a beast to her? Let's find out what occurs. (Please review this, I'd love some reviews from everyone to tell me what I can do better)
1. Prologue

The Beauty and a Beast

"Come on father, can't I go out just for a little while?" asked the young princess. Her hair was long curl and very pink. At the time the girl was seven and very adventurous and curious as to what was out in the world beyond the pretzel gate. She had never been allowed outside because of the fear of the vampires. The night crawlers as some of the candy people called. Her father huffed and rubbed his light pink beard. "Bonnibel why would you of all people want to venture out on your own? It's very dangerous you know and many who travel to the woods of our lands don't return." The young princess pouted slightly. She had on her glasses and lab coat and held a book in her hands. It was research about the outside world that many didn't know about. But this young princess wanted to see past the gates and in the woods. She agreed with her father for now though and returned back to her lab. "I'll just sneak out tonight…. No one will notice and I won't be long. I'll only stay a few minutes maybe an hour at most."

The young monarch waited till nightfall before she grabbed her backpack and went out to the balcony of her room. It was a good ways up from the ground, but she had the brains to figure this out. She didn't look skilled in being athletic, but she could climb down a rope easily. She slowly crept down the rope careful not to make any noises to alert the banana guards. Finally getting to the ground and landed swiftly and slowly jogged away from the kingdom through a back gate she knew of. No guards around, she was free to do as she wished now. She ventured off towards the forest of Ooo.

* * *

With a twirl the young monarch spun her axe bass. It was a cherry red, much like the things she ate. Her long black hair snaked down her back and around her waist. Her eyes seemed to be deep and endless. She wasn't a small child; instead she looked like she was in her teens. Her clothes, simple but elegant, Her shirt was a button up red tunic like material, while her pants were simple black denim with her leather boots tied all the way up them. Her crimson eyes scanned the area as she practiced her melee works. She was alone, or so a human would think so. She hissed lowly, her white fangs in few now as her pointed ears twitched at the sounds throughout the forest of Ooo. She places her axe on her back and began to float now, slowly drifting through the forest to find the intruder. She saw now, a small child with pink hair walking past a few apple trees. She was examining everything carefully. On her waist was a small dagger, in case something would happen to her while out venturing. The other monarch watched carefully. She was a "blood sucking monster" to those she met, but she hadn't hurt a single living creature in a few centuries. Curiosity was creeping up her back as she began to float slowly in the shadows towards the younger girl. She was intrigued at how brave she was to be alone in the forest of Ooo. "Strange… most of their kind wouldn't even have the thought of venturing into these lands…Though I am the Vampire Queen… I won't cause her harm, but rather watch…" She smirked slightly "And have some fun at the same time~"

The vampire goes to a tree limb and sits carefully, trying not to make any noise to scare the child away just yet. Bonnibel now began to get samples from the trees and plants that were around her. She thought wise not to venture too far away from the exit of the forest. The guards never came here, so she was safe to do as she pleased if she returned before dawn. The pink girl sat down now and looked at her samples, the vampire right above her. She chuckled softly then hissed lowly to catch the girl's attention. Bonnibel looked up quick and blinked slightly not seeing anything. "Hello? Um… Anyone there?" She stood up slowly now and grabbed ahold of the dagger. She wasn't skilled with a sword, but she could swing it if need be. The vampire hissed again louder this time before landing behind the girl gracefully on the mossy area. She walked up behind her and placed her mouth near the younger girl's ear. "Well… Looks like we have a little rebel on our hands, don't we?" The younger monarch turned around quickly and sent the blade flying at the Queen, but it was stopped as the queen grabbed Bonnibel's wrist with a smirk. "Too slow little girl, but nice try. No need to get feisty on me just yet, we've just met, but no worries, I cause no harm to the living."

The younger monarch was shocked at to whom she was looking at. She saw the fangs and gasped softly. "Y… You're a… a…." The queen rolled her eyes now and hissed lowly "Ksssh… Not a, but THE queen of all vampires. Watch your tongue little girl, because it could cost you your life by disrespecting me, Marceline Abadeer." The vampire smirked at the name she called out, it strong and powerful. Bonnibel gulped slightly "B… Bonnibel Bubblegum m… Milady Marceline." Marceline laughed and smiled down at the fear the child held. "Marceline is just fine, I don't like formalities anyways. I mean… We aren't enemies, so come now it's fine with just talking like we're friends, no?" The younger monarch nodded before she was let go by the vampire. The vampire nodded towards a tree and the princess walked towards it and sat down slowly. "So… Bonni, what brings you to the forest of Ooo?"


	2. Prologue Cont

The young princess leaned back still slightly cautious of the vampire. "Well… I could ask you the same thing, but I'm just out here for research. Father, the king of the Candy Kingdom, told me not to come out here, but… Curiosity got the best of me, just hope it won't kill me"

Now the older monarch laughed softly and nodded towards her. "You may be that lucky tonight, who knows where this will take us." Marceline picked an apple from the tree sinking her fangs into it and slowly draining the luscious red color from it. The princess watched in shock wondering what could have happened to the color of the fruit. Marceline sat beside the princess and handed her the apple. "Taste this Bonni." She motioned towards the apple now.

Bonnibel took it slowly wondering why the queen would want her to taste what she just drained. "How… did you kill it?" The princess took the fruit slowly into her hands and rubbed her thumb against its hard peel. She looked from the apple to the older monarch waiting for an answer, but none came. Reluctantly the young princess took a bite slowly into the apple and her eyes widened with disbelief. "How is this possible!? It… It still has the taste of an apple even though all the color is gone! And it doesn't feel rotten, it feels fresh just like it was picked now!"

The vampire laughed more now and smirked a bit leaning back against the tree. "This is how I eat Bonni, I drain the wonderful color from it, though I am only fond of things red… And you're like a lighter shade of red my dear."

The princess' face lit up a brighter pink now and looked down fiddling her thumbs slightly. "I'm only seven though… How could someone like me draw your attention?"

The queen closed her eyes now and let out a low sigh. "Just because I may be centuries old… Here in the land of Ooo, I am only considered around thirteen if not younger. I mean, look at me, do I look THAT old?" She now opened her eyes and held her arms out looking at the younger girl.

Bonnibel giggled softly and shrugged a bit "Not much older than me, I didn't think you were a vampire at first glance, you're just a little bit taller than me" She smiled now and yawned a bit looking around her. She didn't see any glimpse of the sun, so she still had time to stay, but she was worried that someone had maybe come to her chambers and checked on her.

The queen saw the younger monarch's glances and she tilted her head now. "Worried about something Bonni?"

Bonnibel jumped from the sudden question then shook her head. "Yes… Well just slightly. I'm hoping no one at the castle came into my room to check on me, but I don't hear anything in the forest except the occasional breeze. Do you hear anything?" The princess looked towards the older girl wondering if her ears were any better.

"No, at least not right now. I did hear a few animals roaming around and near us, but they wouldn't come near us anyways. They know my scent as I know theirs." Marceline chuckled softly and stood now. "I mean, if you're afraid that you might be caught, I could always take you back to the castle." She offered a hand to the younger girl who happily took it.

"Well… seeing as though I don't really remember how to get out of here since you took more time from me than I expected, I guess I'll take up that offer." She smiled up at the older girl, who held the younger girl's hand softly. Marceline's skin was cool to the touch, but not frigid. A sot blush went across the younger girl's face before averting her eyes. 'Why is she being so kind to a candy royal like me… Don't the vampires hate us?' Princess Bubblegum was wondering, but didn't think out loud, afraid the queen would be hurt by the question.

The queen then did something Bonnibel didn't expect. Marceline picked up the girl bridal style and smiled down at her. "Hold onto me, can't have you fall to your death while I fly." She chuckled and took to the sky now, Bonnibel holding on for dear life gasping from the sudden height change.

Marceline ventured back through the forest where Princess Bubblegum had come from. It was still dark outside, so the guards wouldn't be waiting for a vampire to suddenly show up out of nowhere. "Is there a specific place you came out of? I mean, I don't want to just waltz right up to the gates and your guards see me and go 'Oh no the princess is being hurt by an awful beast!' You get me?"

The princess nodded and motioned towards an opening in which she had come through. "Right through there and then a ways from that place is my balcony that you can drop me off." Bubblegum smiled up at the vampire now who was still flying at not a fast pace, but a considerable one.

The queen went through the opening and looked around seeing a tall balcony where the doors were slightly open, the entrance going into a enormous room. The queen floated up top and landed slowly on the bubblegum brick flooring. She set the princess down and they both walked towards the open doors. "Well princess, this is where your journey ends for now, huh?" The queen smirked down at the younger girl then held out her hand towards her.

The princess took the queen's hand slowly, who in return bent down and kissed the top of Bubblegum's hand. That sent a blush across the young monarch's face again. "Y… Yes I suppose so… But will we meet again?"

The vampire laughed softly and smiled down towards her. "But of course." And with that the queen leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the younger girl's forehead and took off into the night sky.


End file.
